Absolution Solution
by Sasuke Kouken
Summary: Utterly depressed by rejection,Sora has no idea what to do but when a stranger named Marluxia offers Sora the 'perfect' solution will he take it? And order the absolutely, perfect lover? Sucky summary! AxelSora SoraDemyx RoxasRiku
1. ReJeCtIoN

Ok here's my fic I was reading a certain manga when this idea popped into my head, but I fixed it up so it would flow with KH2 better. Please review!

* * *

"Hey, Sora are you sure you'll be ok by yourself?" asked Kairi, I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

Even though we're the same age she has always treated me like a little child, but then again she is my cousin. My parents travel a lot, overseas across the country, you name it and they probably have been there already. Kairi came over to spend a few nights here but now she had to leave, which wasn't really a problem, she can be just a little annoying sometimes.

"I'll be fine Kairi! Now you better go or you'll miss you flight!" I said as we walked to the door. I gave her a hug goodbye and she was off and I was alone again. I laughed getting the mail and walking back inside, walking to my comfy sofa I scanned through the mail to see if there was anything for me. Surprisingly there was, at first I thought it was from my parents to only realize that it was from my twin Roxas!

I perked up discarding the other notices I quickly opened the envelope within second and began to read the said letter from my elder twin.

_Dear Sora,_

_ How are you? Good I hope, knowing how our parents are they probably aren't around by the time this gets to you. But if they are can you tell them I said hi and send lots of love?_

_ Anyway, things here in Destiny Island have been really great! Riku and I are having a really awesome time here! I still can't believe I'm actually going out with Riku! Yeah, I know to you I sound girly and all but it's true, I guess I owe you a huge thank you now don't I? Thanks a lot Sora for hooking us up!_

_I seem to have gone off track aren't I? So…how you really been? I'm not that good at using my Oblivion yet… but apparently you've mastered the OathKeeper! Are you finally over Leon? In my opinion that bastard never deserved someone as amazing as you, Sora, just keep your head up and move forward. I'm sure there is someone out there just for you so don't give up, ok? _

_ By the way, how's Demyx? Last I heard you accepted being the singer for his band, is it going well? I mean since you guys are best friends, he must be helping you out a lot right?_

I paused and smiled, Demyx usually acted like a mess but in truth he could be quit level headed, and most people just don't see it. But Roxas and I know it otherwise; the said blonde is in the top ranks for examination such as testing and SATs.

_Anyway, write back when you can ok? My hand is cramping…I write to you again soon!_

_ Love,_

_ Roxas _

I finished reading the letter, smiling brightly I pocketed it the letter was pleasant all but the one mention of…of Leon. My chest tighten at the mere thought of it, I had revealed my feelings for him and within moments he told me off. Saying that he did not want a childish love that is unsure of himself. I haven't spoken to him since then, I mostly been with Tibus, Wakka, Yuffie and Isabel a friend from kindergarten. Like Demyx, we've been friends since school had started., but unlike Roxas, Demyx and I, she isn't trained in magic or swords, which what our school has. Most schools around the country and the world do. She mostly an ordinary student.

'Leon…' I whispered faintly, even when I tried to that man always traveled into my thoughts…perhaps it was the way that he had rejected me.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

_I looked at the floor face bright red and my heart was pounding a thousand miles per hour, it almost felt as if it would break though my chest and dance around in utter joy and fear…not to mention embarrassment._

_"Sora… what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" asked Leon, he cool voice washed over me making my blood pump and my heart become caught in my throat._

_I took a deep breath swallowing hard against the lump in my throat, I slowly looked up my ocean blue eyes looked into those beautiful pools of bluish green. I wanted to speak but it was hard to do so, but I knew I had to let it off my chest I've been holding it a secret for so long. I had to let it out. _

_"L-Leon…I know we are…sort of like friends but…" I paused gulping altering my gaze to the ground., "…but I don't…want to be friends with you…"_

_He looked surprised , tilting his head in question, "…I don't understand?"_

_I had to let it out; "Leon, I can't think of you as a friend anymore…I…wouldyougootuwithme?" I said as quickly as I could. I hopped he understood for I couldn't bare to say it again, knowing myself I'd probably faint from the embarrassment. _

_"I didn't catch that…" he said with a bit of amusement in his voice. I shivered against that voice like a loud melody that played over and over again with a sharp edge._

_I had to do it, this time he would he me clearly, "Would…" I paused to take a long deep breath as if to give me some encouragement, "would you please go out with me?"_

_There was a long silence one that was not at all comforting, I waited and waited wanting to know what he would say. But , Isabel told me he liked me, and her sister Rikuu confirmed it…so all I had to do now was wait and be hopeful. When moments passed that he didn't speak I sighed and started to walk away when he voice called me back. Hope sprung forth swelling up in my chest, I knew he was going to say yes!_

_"Sora…" he paused to look at me, but instead of the smiling face I had anticipated, there was a sour look in its place. _

_"…L…Leon…what's…what's wrong?" those words flowed out of my lips with difficulty, I didn't want to heard the answer._

_  
"I can't go out with you Sora, I have no intention to go out with a childish slut such as yourself…"_

And that was when I broke down and ran away…

* * *

End of flashback

* * *

The memory was still fresh and it stung like and open battle wound, that day left me sad and hurt, Isabel and Rikuu told me that he had said that he liked me. But his and answer and overall reaction was well beyond anything I ever thought he was capable of doing. The day that followed through, Demyx came over to my apartment since we live in the same building, right next door to each other. I had refused to go to school that day, not because I felt hurt or the fact I was crying, no it was because if I had gone near Leon that day I would have made sure I released his heart and give a few gashes with my OathKeeper. 

Demyx had laughed with at that statement and tried to cheer me up, he even made dinner for me and we ate together. We would always do this when my parents would be when we were little, he even helps me out on my homework or when I have to study or he'd play with his object of his affection, his stir. I sighed and looked out of the window it was later in the day now…I have nothing better to do so I might as well go out side.

I picked out a pair of black and red checker patterned pants, with a loose sleeveless dark blue shirt, my crown necklace and finger-less black gloves along with my black shoes. I sighed stepping outside, locking the door I placed my hands inside my pocket and walked passed Demyx's apartment which he shared with his older sister Larxene. I considered knocking to ask if Demyx wanted to go with me, but I decided against it. It would be a bad idea to wake his sister this early, even if it was now afternoon, but when Larxene gets angry…you'd better hope that that anger is not directed at you.

I walked though the streets, as always, Twilight Town was filled with people, over crowding the sidewalks sometimes if you were unlucky. I passed a modern sword shop, I chuckled, swords were good, very powerful if forged and use correctly but I have a Keyblade, the first one to have ever appeared even before Roxas got his Oblivion. Then came Riku and Kairi but since then no one else has been able to acquire a Keyblade. It never really occurred to me why I was the first, before every where heartless would appear but since then is has lessened to merely a handful ever once in a while. Though not everyone could use a Keyblade there were others who could use elements, like Demyx, who is able to control water and Larxene who can use thunder. I guess it for protection.

I shook my head wanting to thing of other things rather then my reasons for carrying such a weapon and being able to use magic.

'Is that what Leon didn't like of me…?' I thought silently I had to take a deep breath to keep from crying or allowing a stray tear flow down my face. I shook my head and continued to look around the shops, I saw a charm bracelet, there were three of them. I smiled it looked like something both Isabel and Rikuu would like! I stepped inside, filled with confidence.

"Can I help you?" asked the sale clerk, I nodded my head pointed out the three charms bracelets I had seen. She smiled at me and asked if I wanted all there, I replied with a yes. The first one was pink with star shaped charms, and blue orbs, the second was less girly consisting of icy blue transparent every other four there was a charm formed as a star. And the last was blood red, all shaped with orbs but equally a beautiful at the others.

"Are these for your girlfriend, Hon?" she asked in a nice voice as she rang up my purchase.

But before I could answer, another did, and not very pleasantly either.

"Ha! Yeah right, like Sora could as so much ever get a girlfriend let alone a boyfriend! Rejected by every single one who he has ever asked out" said the other, taller with an unpleasant face, crooked nose. I knew him, from one of my classes, a Senior. "Isn't that right, Sora-kun?" he asked with a mocking voice.

My jaw locked, not wanting to allow them to see that they had struck a nerve I paid the women and walked out of the shop with laughter haunting my ears. I held back the tears but my face felt hot from embarrassment, yet I didn't stop walking. I finally stopped on a bench taking deep breath making sure not to cry at all, there were too many people. But it was hard, that remark stung deeply, but it was all the more true, that fact that they were right. Since grade school, I've asked only a handful of people to go out with, but never has anyone ever replied with a yes.

"…My love life…suck…!" I blurted out and a few tears flowed down my cheeks like small waterfalls.  
Small sobs broke out of me, and I did nothing to stop them, "…Why can't I just buy a lover?!" I blurted out with ill humor. Maybe that way, I could finally find someone for me.

"Do you just say, buy a lover?" came a sooth voice behind, causing me to jump upwards from surprise.

I whipped around to come face to face with some unknown stranger, his hair was a light shade of pink, dark green eyes, almost black and a slightly pale completion. I stumbled away staring at him oddly, he wore a tight leather coat, and it showed off his collarbone and his neck, with tight black pants and boots.

'Is he a cosplayer?' I thought quietly still trying to figure out why this stranger had spoken to me.

"…Ah…who are you?" I asked standing firmly, I knew he must be at least a few years older then me.

The pinked haired man smiled flashing his pearly white teeth are me, " The name's Marluxia" he said giving me a card.

**Marluxia Izawa**

** Of Organization XIII Heaven**

** Sellers of the ideal lover**

I felt my face heat up, 'Seller of the ideal lover!? What the hell?' I thought before looking up at Marluxia. I wanted to burst out laughing saying if this is some kind of joke.

"I heard what they said in the shop and apparently from what you had said earlier, you're not that hot with the ladies…or guys for that matter.", he said as he held a rose to his nose with a smile on his face.

I felt my face flush a deep color of red, and I looked down at the floor, "…What do you want?" I finally asked. He looked at me with a mischievous grin, "Why, I'm going to help get you love life back on track"

Before I could respond he flipped the card over to reveal as wedsite address, and a cellphone number.  
"That is the wed address where you could order you lover, and that is my cell phone number if anything goes wrong!"

I looked at the piece at paper, "Wait you expect me to really do…" by the time I looked up he was gone. I blinked trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"What a weirdo…" I muttered as I headed home, but even so I placed the card in my pocket.

I walked back home, passing a few couples here and there, and unfortunately I saw Leon. Yes, I saw him and my day couldn't get any worse! Without saying anything I ran past him to cross the street, I didn't want to stop, I ran and ran till my lungs cried for a break but by then I was already in front of my apartment. I took a deep breath leaning against the wall my mind was spinning, and my chest hurt feeling as if my heart had fallen through to my stomach.

I unlocked the door and threw my bag onto the couch, why can't I ever find a boyfriend? Why can't I ever find someone to lover me?  
**_  
"Help you get your love life back…"_**

"It's worth a try…" I mumbled. You have no idea how alone I had felt when I saw Leon, laughing as if nothing had ever happened. I've never had anyone beside in that manner and checking out their website wouldn't and besides I was just curious.

I started my computer, Internet and all; I typed in the website expected to have some virus or prank appear at any moment. But instead an actual website appeared!

**WELCOME TO ORGIAZATION XIII HEAVEN! WHERE YOUR PERFECT LOVER AWAITS!**

It said in big bold letters, and at the bottom of the page as a picture of their 'product', from the nightly lover's series. The man was pale skinned, with a flawless complexion, bright acid green eyes, and the most vivid red hair I had ever seen with tear like tattoos under each eye. In short, he was gorgeous.  
I felt my heart beat as I clicked on the 'Order' button, 'This isn't real but it wouldn't hurt to play along would it?'

'_Do you want him to be a great cook?"_

I clicked yes.

_'Do you want him to be caring and loving towards you?'_

Again I clicked yes. It went on like this for a few hours till I realized it was suddenly eleven o'clock and I was on the last question. Not bothering to see what it was I clicked yes.

**CONGRADULATIONS ON ORDERING YOUR PERFECT LOVER! YOU'LL RECIVE YOUR PACKAGE SOME HOURS!**

I rolled my eyes shutting down my computer; I felt tried walking to the couch I let myself fall and drift off to sleep.

* * *

My sleep was pleasant without nightmares, but even so I had awoken with a start it was Sunday, around eight in the morning and someone was knocking on my door. I swore under my breath, ocean blue eyes narrowed into a glare as I stomped my way towards the front door. Demyx is so DEAD!

"Demyx why are-oh!" I was ready to yell my head off but I was surprised to see, instead of the blonde, two deliverymen pulling a very large package. I blinked twice before tilting my head in a questioning fashion; "Um…can I help you?"

"Yes, can you tell us if Sora Hikari lives her with have a package to deliver." Asked one of the men. I was taken aback but even so I pointed to myself, "Um, I'm Sora Hikari…"

"Good! Can you sing here? Where would you like us to put it?" he handed me a clipboard, and pointed towards the large cart.

"Um…here is fine", I said pointing near the television as I finished signing my name. The men nodded as I handed back the clipboard placing the cart down and filed out, "Pleasure doing business with you."  
And with that they all left closing the door behind them. I was transfixed staring at the package, ' Could it be…for real after all?' I thought silently as I approached it. Shaking my head I made up my mind and began to unwrap it, opening wasn't hard it was fairly easy. As I pulled it opened when something crashed down on me hard, without warning causing me to yelp in surprise.

I cursed as my head bumped against the rugged floor, "Ow…that hurt…" I mumbled trying to sit up right to figure out what had happened. But I couldn't, finally realizing that there was something heavy on top of me.

I looked down, and pure utter shock ran through me, not that's not right…there's not words to describe how I felt the moment I locked my eyes on it, locked my eyes on him!

There on top of me laid a person, and other human! A boy perhaps a year or so older then me, flaming red, spiky hair, perfect skin and tear drop tattoos, and a handsome face. 

'It's…um…he's from the website! The one I ordered! Oh my God it was for real!!!'

I gasped taking in all my features, " He's gorgeous…" I uttered softly to myself. I reached out to touch him with my hand only to be startled by how cold he felt, almost like he was dead! It was only then, did I realize that he was naked!

'There's a hot naked passed out guy on top of me! What the fucking hell do I do!?'

About to panic my eyes fell upon a near by book, what caught my attention were the words that were written on it. 'Lover Manual : how to get started', I gulped looking back at the red haired beauty before picking up the book. I turned a few pages before the first instruction was presented.

'To activate your perfect lover you must first register yourself to him or her are their significant other. '  
"That sounds easy enough… but how do I do that?" I muttered softly as my blue eyes scanned the paper till they fell upon that which I was looking for.

My face turned a thousand shades of red as I read the paper, 'To do so you must give him or her a kiss on the lips. This will activate them and register you as their one and only lover, so don't back down go for it!'

I arched a thin brown eyebrow but none the less I felt like my head was in the clouds, I looked back at the boy that now laid on the floor since I wiggled away from under him. I gulped, heart bounding trying to decide what I should do.  
'I can't just leave him like that….laying there naked and passed out…' I thought as I took a deep breath crawling towards him, 'Its…it's the only way right?…I want to be…loved…right?'

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves, I've never kissed anyone before so I'd be giving up my first kiss to a…human doll who might end up loving me. I clasped my hands on his cheek shaking I lowered myself, our lips merely centimeters away. I closed my eyes and closed the small space between us, his lips were smooth and soft almost sweet, but cold.

_**B-bump B-bump B-bump**_

I blinked, I started to pull back as I heard the heart, and it was slow and steady, not like mine which racing like a rabbit's. But before I could I felt toward strong, warm arms wrap themselves around me, it was only then did I realize that…he was kissing me back! My eyes widen in surprise but having those soft, tender, and now warm lips kiss me, I gave in and kissed him back.

I pulled away for the need of air, I was almost too afraid to open my eyes, to find out it was all a dream. As I opened my ocean blue eyes I expected to see an empty room with me on the floor. But instead, my blue orbs met vivid green eyes the see to glow like gems. My breath was caught in my throat as the redhead gave me a sweet smile, he chuckled, and it was deep and humorous. He leaned forward placing a soft kiss on my forehead, then my nose and finally my lips.

"Wha…"

He smiled and creased my cheek, and spoke in a slightly deep voice with a purr the very few words that sent pleasant chills down my spine; " Good morning, my cute boyfriend."

"Holy…shit…." I uttered but even so I felt utterly happy, little did I know my life was about to get far more complicated and wouldn't be the same ever again.

* * *

Please tell me what you think! I really need feedback! I wonder, does anyone knows where I got this idea from? My friends should know XD!


	2. HOLY CRAP!

_Sorry it took so long! _

_  
(huaaaaaa, huaaaaaaa)_

_I want a girl with lips like Morphine _

_Knock me out every time they touch me_

_I wanna feel like a kiss just…crushed me_

_And break me down-_

_Knock me out----_

_Knock me out----_

_Cause I waited for all my life_

_To be here with you tonight_

_(huaaaaa, huaaaaa)_

_I wanna girl with lips like Morphine_

_Blow a kiss that leaves me gasping_

_And I wanna feel that lightening strike me_

_And burn me down_

_Knock me out----_

_Knock me out----_

_Cause I waited for all my life_

_To be here with you tonight_

_Just put me on my back_

_Knock me out again_

_I wanna girl with lips like Morphine_

_(lips like Morphine)_

_Knock me out every time they touch me_

_(every time they touch me)_

_I wanna girl with lips like Morphine_

_(lips like Morphine)_

_To knock me out----_

_See I've waited for all my life_

_To be here with you tonight_

_Just put me on my back_

_Knock me out again_

_(huaaaaa,huaaaaa)_

_Lips like Morphine by Kill Hannah_

* * *

_Sora's POV_

* * *

When things are too good people tend to think that they are unreal, but when your dream come true is laying right on top of you…naked…it's rather had to think that. Unless you have a very talented and very wild imagination.

"Hello my cute boyfriend…" he purred placing a kiss on my lips.

I felt as if my body had frozen into place as the red head creased my exposed shoulders, gently as if the wind was touching me. All I was able to think was, 'This can't be real…I'm must be high or something…maybe it's a Heartless in human form? If it is…I'll gladly give him my heart!' He pulled away with a smirk on his face, those perfectly red lips, soft yet warm almost like a calm campfire. Those brilliant green eyes, vivid with new life, like precious gems. And his flaming wild red hair, like wild fire, beautifully untamed yet well suited for him.

I seemed to be in a state of shock, as I didn't notice the redhead pull me closer to him until I was sitting on his lap…and hello-lets just say he is…um…well sized?

"Who…who are you…?" I asked even though I knew it was a silly question I just couldn't stop myself from reacting in such a way.

The red head blinked then laughed in that humorous, deep voice of his, "I'm your boyfriend you Chocobo-head!" he answered (A/N: Reno says it to Cloud might as well have Axel say it to Sora!), smiling he lightly flicked my nose in a playful manner before placing a small kiss on it.

I yelped but grinned lightly, " I know but…don't you have a-whoa!"

Before I could finish my sentence he lifted me up in bridal-Style, I yelped from surprise wrapping my arms around his neck so I wouldn't fall. Although I could tell he wasn't going to drop me considering I could see the flexed muscles in his thin yet beautiful arms. A million different thoughts were going through my head, the red head smiled and placed a kiss on my lips, gracefully slipping his tongue into my mouth causing me to moan softly in surprise.

Gently he let me slipped to the ground, our kiss never breaking, only deepening as our tongues danced against each other. He raised his hand running it through my spiky brown hair; I tilted my head to the side as his arm wrapped around my waist, hand creasing down my neck to my shoulder. I shuddered into our kiss break away only slightly, I looked up into his captivating eyes, bright acid green, closing my eyes as I leaned in for another kiss…

"Sora! Are you in there?", came a voice that I knew VERY well!  
'Demyx!' I thought in panic as I momentarily forgot about the redhead, until I noticed he was standing right at the door about to answer it…and still naked!!!

"Wait! Don't open it!" I cried rushing towards him.

"But there someone at the door…" he mumbled pointing to the black colored front door.  
I shook my head pushing towards my parents' room, "No! I can't let him see you get in there and wait toll I say it's ok!"

"But why-"

I didn't let him finish what he was about to say since I slammed the door in his face as the knocking increased on the door. I fixed my hair and rushed to the door.

Just as he was about knock again I opened the door surprising him in the process, he was leaning in to give a hard knock but instead he stumbled forward slightly inches away from my face. He caught himself by the doorframe, face slightly red moving away mumbling something under his breath that I couldn't understand or hear. I felt my face slightly hot from the near accident, but I shook my head pushing it to the back of my mind(or at least tried to).

"D-Demyx…um…what…what brings you here?" I asked giving him a cheery smile so that he wouldn't suspect anything.

The blonde looked at me tilting his head slightly, I couldn't help but think that was a rather cute habit he had, a 'friend' type of cute!

"Oh yeah, morning Sora!' he answered flashing one of his smiles, " I just finished making breakfast and the was some left off and I thought I'd bring it over since you're probably been living off fast-food."

I gave him a sheepish laugh, scratching the back of my head, "Yeah…thanks Demyx!" I said taking the bag he gave me, "I'd starve without you!'

He laughed, "Well maybe you should start paying me for your meals…" he said smirking.

"…Ah no that's ok…" I answered, "Well see ya later, Demyx!"

He smiled and turned away waving, "See ya Sora…"

I watched his figure disappear into his apartment to make sure he was gone. Sighing I closed the door and headed to the Kitchen putting away the food he made for me; he always does that whenever my parents we away. And though he could be slightly annoying at times, I'm still grateful for that, after all we've been best friends since childhood. When…when Leon had rejected me, Demyx was the one to try and comfort me ever though it ended up with him watering me like I was some sort of plant.

I sighed again, I was about to close my eyes when I remembered the steaming hot red head I had locked away to hide from Demyx! I rushed towards the room and opened the door, expecting to have him fall on top of me like some anime shit.

But instead…

"Hey, cutie what took you so long?" the redhead asked casually leaning against the doorframe with a wide smirk on his full lips.

I gulped blushing slightly, "Um…ah…my friend just dropped off some food and…' I didn't finish as the redhead pulled me up in his arms. I squeaked slightly, I noticed he had stolen one of my father's pants!

"Um…wait what are…"

"Now…where were we…" was all he muttered before kissing my lips.

Again cut off, not allowed to finish a sentence as he placed those soft, warm lips onto my own. Like fireworks inside my head I closed my eyes melting into him. I could feel him walking I don't know where but our lips never parted and that was all that mattered to me. But it startled me slightly as he pressed down onto the bed. Pressing him against me, I gasped as his tongue entered my mouth, warm and smooth yet again I found myself wondering if this was real or a dream of sorts. And again I was proven wrong.

I felt his hand run through my hair, as the other creased my side making me wiggle under him feeling the heat radiating from his body. Just a few moments ago he was cold as ice and yet now he was as hot as fire.  
I moaned softly lost in sudden lust and the need for attention I've never received before. He shifted his weight unbuckling my pants that's when I panicked, I suddenly realized, I don't know him and I wasn't ready! As girly as that may sound I want to have my first time with someone I truly love!

My protest was muffled by his lips, and it was hard trying to push him off, I strained my eyes, pushing against him giving off muffled cries wanting for him to stop and yet at the same time I wanted it to continue. It was so conflicting I was about to stop and allow the pleasure ride to go on, but my better half won over.

I reached over and grabbed the nearest pillow stuffing it in the redhead's face, he gave a muffled surprise but otherwise he moved away from me kneeling on the bed in front of me as I sat up.

I knew I was fucking red, probably redder then his hair even, my heart was pounding a thousand miles per second and I need time to catch my breath. The redhead titled his head, as his acid eyes looked at me, making me feel even more embarrassed about my actions.

"I'm…I'm sorry!" I blurted out, "I just, I'm not ready yet to go that far! I mean we just met and I don't think it's fair for either of us and I'm too nervous about it too! I'm sorry! I'm really, really, really sorr-"

He placed his finger gently on my lips, hushing me softly, with a smirk on his lips yet an understanding look in his eyes. My own, ocean blue eyes widened at the action as a fresh new blush floated onto my cheeks.

"It's ok…" he uttered placing a small kiss on my forehead, chuckling slightly making his wild red hair bounce slightly. He moved his finger from my lips creasing my cheek in a gentle way; I blinked stupidly tilting my head to the side.

"R-really? You're not mad?" I asked him.

He shook his head, making strands of wildly spiked red hair move about, " Of course not, a real boyfriend never forces himself on his lover."

Cue the fucking nosebleed!

I blushed madly, I think I created a new shade of red after all this blushing, you could probably mistake my head for a spiked tomato. He chuckled and ruffled my hair flicking my nose in the process, "Silly Chocobo-head…"

I smiled back; "Um…it's Sora…my name's Sora not Chocobo-head…"I answered scratching behind my ear in a sheepish manner. It was odd; I would never act this meekly around Roxas, Riku, Demyx or even when I use to speak to Leon. But here I was blushing like a little schoolgirl, uncertain about what I should do or say around him.

The redhead smirked running his hand against my cheek lightly, "Sora…it means 'Sky'…a cute name for a cute boyfriend like you.", he said smiling brightly.

All I could do was blush lamely, "Thanks…", then it suddenly dawned on me, "…hey…what's your name?"

This had taken him by surprise, he looked at me in confusion before answering, "Name…?" he paused pointing to himself, I nodded my head "Yes, what's your name Y'know my name is Sora don't you have name too?"

The redhead shook his head, "Nope, never got one." He answered plainly with a shrug of his shoulder.

I blinked, and gave him a sad look, that wasn't fair…he should at least have a name…

"Hm…then I'll give you one!" I cried suddenly happy at my brilliant idea.

The redhead looked up surprised and happy are my declaration, "Really?"

"Yup! How about…Night?" I asked, considering he IS from the nightly lover's series.

He shook his head frowning at the should of the name, " Nah, sounds to boring…"

"Um…Reno?"

"Isn't that taken?"

"Hm…Cherry?"

"…Sora…I'm gay enough I don't need a gay name too…"

"Hehe… guess not…Hm…something different…do you now any names…?"

"Ah…Lea?" he answered shrugging his shoulders with a carefree smile.

I shook my head considering it was a girl's name, "How about Xenon?"

"…No offense but…Ew…" he said laughing, I laughed too placing a kiss on his cheek.

But I liked the name; it started with an X! I mean how many names out there start with a X and still seemed badass?

"Then how about…"

Hey… wait a minute…maybe I could still give him a name with an X…

LEA

L. E. A

'X'?

L. E. A. X.

A.X. E. L

"How about…" I started, staring into the bright green gems, " How about 'Axel'?"

The redhead perked up at the sound of that name, making his hair bounce about, "Yeah… 'Axel' I like it…alright my name's Axel!" he declared pointing to himself with a cocky smirk.

I smiled brightly and wrapped my arms around him, "Axel!" I cried as if he had been gone for years.

Axel wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled my cheek, "Sora" he purred placing kiss on my cheek traveling down my neck. I arched it to the side to give him more room letting small moans escape from my lips, but as soon as he started he stopped, I couldn't help but pout.

"Axel…" I whined craving for attention.

Axel chuckled kissing me lightly on the lips, " I'll leave you breathless later, but I think right now I should make you something for breakfast."

I was taken aback as he grabbed my hand lacing his fingers with my own, "Huh? But why-"

My question was soon answered as my stomach growled. I blushed deeply placing a hand over my belly as Axel led the way to the kitchen.

He stopped walking wrapping his arms around my waist, I looked up with wide blue eyes, he leaned down and purred like a cat nuzzling his face in my hair. I could feel goosebumps form on my arms from the action and touch and again stomach growled for a different sort of attention. Axel chuckled in that humorous deep voice.

"That's why you silly Chocobo-head" he muttered kissing my on the lips.

I could tell things would only get better…or at least I really hope so!


	3. Oh no

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in what seems to be two months! I wasn't sure on how to write this or if I should follow the orginal's time line or note and then I tried edit it and forgot and well...I'm just really really REALLY SORRY! Please enjoy and review!

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Demyx sighed as he rested his back against Sora's apartment door, he had the urge to run in and tell him to cheer up and not to be depressed over a guy who can't see how great he is! But the dirty blonde shook that thought out of his mind as he returned to his own living quarters, which he shared with his older triplets, Elena and Larxene.

Their father Luxord travels very often as a professional poker player, though none of his children had inherited the passion for poker that he had. For Elena worked as a Turk for a company called Shinra, Larxene's a very violent college student inventing new uses for electricity, which could be a danger to society.

But as for Demyx, all he got was the love for creating music; hence his great love for his sitar that Sora gave him in his tenth birthday.

With it's smooth blue surface, the same beautiful shade of blue that were his eyes, it's strong strings and comfortable shape allowed the blonde to play freely, wildly and smoothly like his elemental power of water.  
_  
"Here Demyx! Happy birthday!" cried Sora giving the blonde a toothy smile_

Demyx grinned blushing as he grabbed the package that Sora had given him with get enthusiasm, ripping away all that sealed it in a perfect shape. The blonde gasped as he pulled out a sitar! The one that he had seen countless times at the music store but was never able to by it.

"Sowa!" he cried unable to pronounce the 'r' in brunette's name since the blonde had gotten a root channel from eating far too much sugar.

The smaller boy smirked happy to see his friend all cheery; "You like it?"

The blonde was almost in tears, he knew that this must have cost a lot of munny, "Sowa! I love it!"

He rushed forward and hugged his best friend for dear life grinning from ear to ear. Sora giggled hugging back; "I'm glad Demmy! Happy birthday!"

"Thank you!"

Demyx smiled run shaking his head, "Sora…"

He opened the door to find the place empty as usual, glancing towards the clock he noticed that he only had twenty minutes to get dressed and get to work. Shrugging his shoulders the blonde dressed quickly grabbing his sitar and keys as he quickly grabbed a near by cookie as he headed out. He stole a quick glance at Sora's black colored door before he turned away and ran down the stairs forgetting for a small moment that there was an elevator.

Cursing he walked the few steps he had taken back to where the elevator was just as it opened he rushed inside and pressed the button that read 'Lobby' and went down as he continued to much on his chocolate cookie.

"Man… I really hope I'm not late…"

"And what would you be late for in the first place Demyx?" asked a deep voice right next to him.

The blonde yelped in surprise only to see that it was none other then…

"Uncle Vexen?! Don't do that you almost gave me a heart attack!" pouted Demyx, who was slightly grateful that it wasn't some perverted stranger next to him.

"Hmph…" was all that Demyx received.

The blonde sighed, he didn't like quite places it made him edgy and with his 'Uncle' Vexen next to him, he couldn't help but feel as if the man was about to start a lecture about science or something. Instead he gulped down what was left of his cookie and decided to risk his life and talk.

"So…um…how are we related again…?" the blonde asked out of the blue.

Vexen arched an eyebrow but answered the boy's question in a monotone voice; "Your mother's side of the family twice removed if you don't remember…"

"Oh! Duh! Sorry, my minds been every where today with Sora the way he's acting it's some what hard to stay focus when you worry about him…"

This time it was Vexen that asked a question, "And why may I ask does Sora require you to worry about him in any way at all?"

The blonde silently smacked himself for big such a big mouth, but now that his uncle knew, he felt that he might as well tell him.

"Sora…got rejected by this one guy…"

"…Again…?" mutteredVexen.

The blonde sighed but nodded his head, "Yeah again…I really thought he had a chance this time! I mean they seemed friendly to each other! And it seemed like the guy was really into him, Sora didn't mess up at all, not one bit! But when Sora finally asked him out, the guy rejected him like it was nothing! And that ass-hole called him names! I hate him!"

Vexen shook his head, "Poor Sora tied to how his heart feels for another…how many times has he been rejected again?"

Demyx rolled his eyes, "Too much for me to count…I actually I really don't wanna know…"

The elder blonde nodded quietly letting his nephew continue with his small little rant.

"And it's so weird cause…it's not like Sora's ugly or anything…he's…he's gorgeous," muttered Demyx feeling his face heat up a little.

"I just don't understand why no one would go out with him…I mean I…"

The elevator stopped, "Demyx I think this is your stop…" he muttered.

I blinked before noticing that he was right, "Oh! Heh, thanks! See ya around Uncle!"

Vexen frowned as he watched the younger blonde walk away, shaking his head he sighed; "Really Demyx…you might as well tell Sora that you love him…or paint on your forehead 'I'm Sora's bitch' which ever works…"

Demyx continued to walk down the street but his mind kept going back to Sora and worrying about his cr- ah! He's best friend's condition. 

_Maybe I should go talk to him…_

_"Demyx!" pouted Sora as he poked the sitar player, "Stop worrying about me or I'll kick you ass to the moon and back! That's a promise!"_

Demyx chuckled remembering that small little remark that Sora had made to him a day ago right after Leon had rejected him. The blonde couldn't help but feel as if he should do something for Sora, to protect him. Just as Sora had protected him many times when he was teased back in elementary and middle school.

"Sora…you've helped me so much…why won't you let me help you…"

_"Silly Demmy! I can take care of my self!"_

Demyx smiled as he reached his job keeping the smile on his face still thinking about his best friend (a possible something more) Sora…

"I want to be there for you…Sora…"

* * *

Sora's POV

* * *

I gawked at all the delicious food that Axel made…but what surprised me or rather what impressed me the most was the fact that he did this…using his elemental ability to use fire! …Did I pick that as an option? I shrugged my shoulders, knowing that I most likely did. After all I picked almost every single option.

I grinned sitting down in the chair, my mouth already watering as I stared both at the food and at Axel. The redhead looked at my direction and smirked, "Eat up, that you'll have more energy for later!" he muttered sitting at the other ended grinning from ear to ear. Needless to say I think he was proud of what he has made.

I smiled sheepishly, and began to eat.

I took a bit, then another, and another and another…

"OHFUCKINGTHISISLIKEHEAVAN!" I said though a mouth full of sushi and rice cakes. Although to Axel it might have sounded more like "MHMP!"

The red head chuckled taking an elegant bit from a rice cake chewing it slowly, "Well, I'm glade that my little cutie likes it…"

I nearly choked on the food I was eating, I blushed, I often wondered if I'd ever get a boyfriend or someone to love me. And here I am now sitting right across the most gorgeous looking guy I've ever seen, and yet even now as I sit here I can't seem to take Leon off my mind.

"…Thanks…" I muttered looking down.

I can't believe I'm actually sitting in front of Axel, it's only been a day or so since I've had my heart broken, stomped on, ripped apart, sowed back together and then ripped again. And yet the very next day I order a life size sex doll that walks and talks like a normal person!

Really the must be something wrong with me, I've rejected more then I can count, weird guys with pink hair and flowers selling sex toys. Some Keyblade wielder I am, I'll be lucky if I even make it through. Roxas always told me that I rushed into things without thinking, I never believed him but here I am thinking to myself while I have a hot ass Red head right in front of me. Really sometimes I wonder wh-

"Sora…um…you're spilling your orange juice…" muttered Axel breaking me from my train of thought.

I blinked only noticing too late.

"Oh Shit!" I cried jumping causing myself to hit my knee on my table causing me to yelp in both pain and surprise. I hopped on one foot only to result in me falling on my ass with a loud thump!

I whimpered holding my knee close to my chest I heard laughter, looking up I was greeted by Axel who was slouching in front of me. His face broke into another smile and chuckled. I blushed looking away from him, pouting I tried to stand up only to feel a throbbing pain shot up and down my leg. I gasped knowing that I'll just fall down onto the wooden floor.

But instead two strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist pulling me up; I felt myself redden even more as I rested my face against Axel's bare chest. Even though I knew that he was just a doll, I could feel, I could hear his heart beating softly, hard and steady. Unlike my own which was beating a thousand miles per hour.

"A-axel…?"

"Sora, are you ok?" he asked tilting my head so he could look at me.

I blushed even more when I stared into those brightly colored acid green eyes. I nodded my head slowly gulping, he smiles leaning down and placing a kiss on my forehead. I tensed up slightly, he creased my cheek so gently, leaning against his touch I almost purred like as satisfied kitten.

He smelled so sweet; did I pick that as an option?

He pulled away knocking our heads together, "Sora…can I kiss you?" he asked politely.

I was taken a back by the fact that he asked me in the first place, but I smiled meekly with my eyes half open. He grinned and locked our lips together.

I sighed, feeling his slim fingers trace my spine as the other held me by my waist. His lips were soft, warm and gentle, slipping his tongue creasing my lips as he did so. I moaned softly feeling our tongues brush against each other, I forgot about my throbbing knee, I almost even forgot about Leon as we kissed.

He pulled away, kissing my cheek, as I ran my hand through his spiky red hair, which was soft like silk. I titled my head as he laid kisses and small nips across my neck and collarbone. I gasped as I felt his teeth bite at the base of my neck, placing small apologetic kisses to sooth it away. I gasped lightly as he brushed his lips against me, some how during all this we made it to the couch…I wonder how that happen…

"Axel…" I uttered between kisses.

The redhead smiled holding me tightly laying me down on the couch gently, placing his legs either side of me as I creased my sides. I moaned feeling my pants grow tight, kissing me roughly as his hands groped my ass I yelped at the sudden action but didn't stop him.

"Sora…" he muttered kissing me again as his hands creased my sides.

"Mmm…"

His hands stopped at the top of my pants before he slipped his slim lacy fingers into my boxers.

That shocked me.

I broke away from the kiss grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be a rather large book and slammed it in front of his face with a very, very loud thunk! I closed my eyes tightly taking in deep breaths ignoring the pain in my pants that protested against my actions.

"…Ow…" came Axel's reaction as he took the book away from me settling it down on the floor as he frowned at me rubbing his nose.

I blinked and blushed turning away, I can't believe I acted in such a way! What was I trying to do? Kill him with a book or something? Yeah, real smooth Sora, real flipping smooth! I fixed my clothes not meting his gaze, I mean…what am I suppose to do.

"…Sora…I-"

"I'm sorry Axel! It's just reflexes! You caught me off guard and…and…I'm not ready to do something like that with you right now! I'm still really confused about-"

Axel sighed leaned forward and placed a slim finger on my lips making me shut up, "Hush now…I'm…not mad it hurt like hell but I'm not made…I guess I shouldn't have done that almost dick move on you." He pouted and nuzzled his cheek against mine, "Forgive me?"

I blushed for what seemed the thousandth time, "Y-yes…"

He smiled and placed a very light kiss on my lips, "Good…"

Yeah…this is very good…

We quickly cleaned the kitchen and now we are sitting on the couch, well actually I'm sitting on the couch while Axel's resting his head on my lap still without a shirt. I frowned, okay I can't say that Axel being half-naked isn't sexy an all, but my dad's pants aren't exactly the best for him to wear.

Maybe I should go and buy him some clothes…

"Hey Axel…" I muttered.

"Hm?"

"Um, I'm going out for a little while I'll right back ok?" I said standing up taking some cash and my keys I was near the door when I felt Axel wrap his arms around my waist. I stopped and leaned into the embrace, for a moment I didn't want to go, I really didn't want to leave him alone even if it was for a few moments

"Sora…do you want me to go with you?" he asked kissing my cheek.

I chuckled but shook my head, "Hey, it's ok I'll be fine and besides you've done so much for me already I could at least do something for you right?"

Axel frowned, " But-"

I turned around and smiled, "I'm YOUR cute boyfriend, right? So as your boyfriend I should at least do something to show how grateful I am." I paused, " And I don't mean sex Axel…"

"Aw…darn…" he said smirking as he snapped his fingers causing a little flame to dance at his tips.

I rolled my eyes playfully and muttered 'show off' under my breath, "I'll see ya in a few, okay?"

He smirked in reply, "You better be careful or I won't cook anymore, Got it memorized?"

I blinked slightly taken aback by his phrase but gave him a smirk of my own, "Memorized."

I said good bye and locked the door as I took the elevator to go to the last floor which leads to the street, Demyx always confuses it with the lobby which is why he has to walk an extra fleet of stairs.

I looked back up to the first floor and a true smile graced my lips, for a full three days he'll be my boyfriend. My absolute boyfriend…how can I ever ask for more…

Axel's everything…well maybe not everything…but then again I don't know him that well I just met him so…yeah. But he's so much like a human, I never thought he would actually be a human size sex toy…my twin is right… I really don't give things much thought.

I looked around the mall and decided to go to my favorite clothes store, Demyx use to take me here all the time until he started getting going about getting a job. I mean both of our families a very wealthy, you'd think he'd take it easy for a while but then again…since his mother died he has taken it upon himself to act as the 'mother'.

I laughed lightly at that thought thinking of Demyx dressed all up like a housewife, it was funny and cute.  
I found the store and grinned even more rushing inside I tried to pick out two days worth of clothes, mostly just two outfits. After all…we'll only be together for three days…it's almost like I'm just waiting for my heart to bre…

"Ah! Heartless!" cried a woman clinging onto her husband.

I turned around and sure enough there was a small group of Heartless surrounding the customers.

They must have sense all the heats around here not to mention all the munny around this place, even though people know how much Heartless love to attack crowds they still keep coming and act as if nothing is wrong.

No wonders there are more Heartless now…peoples are being too careless…!

I summoned the OathKeeper to my hands as the Heartless charged into the crowd, rushing forward in front of the people, to protect them. I slashed the first front, as the others came towards me I cursed softly summoning the Fenrir. I rushed into the group of Heartless cutting them down making sure that I didn't get hurt, even if I did I could simply cast a cure spell. The last few jumped into the air ready to grab my heart. Smirking I use the OathKeeper and Fenrir to destroy them freeing the hearts that they had stolen.

Taking a deep breath I let my Keyblades disappear, before I could do anything people looked at me and thanked my quietly avoiding my gaze. I couldn't help but feel sad at this, quickly getting the clothes I had picked out and paid as I rushed out of the store and mall.

I had forgotten how many people disliked Keyblade users such as Roxas, Riku, Kairi, and myself. But what they don't like even more are Keyblade wielders such as Roxas and myself. It was rumored that it was a mad Keyblade Master that nearly destroyed the planet and Kingdom Hearts, so I suppose it's only to be expected. Which is why most people use the elements then anything else or guns which ever they can get first. 

Oh well, I'm use to it anyway…I really hope these clothes fit Axel…I could always return them if they're too big or too small…

That was when it happened, when I saw…

Leon!?

I gasped as the headed by me, I looked around and hid myself from view feeling my heart pounding against my chest. My ocean blue eyes watched him walk away but even so…I could still hear him…

"I heard you really blew that Sora off!" said one of his friends.

Leon laughed, "Yeah, you should've seen his face.

My heart stopped painfully that I had to grab my chest to make sure it was still there.

"Hey, tell us all the juicy details in the café!"

My heart was pounding, I whimpered in pain, I didn't know what to do, should I follow him or should I go back home…

"Leon…it hurts…" I muttered out of nowhere. Holding onto my chest as my heart bumped faster and faster that I thought it was going to break through. I gulped making sure I didn't see them…and followed…I followed them even though I knew…I just knew I would regret it…

_Axel…_

* * *

The redhead frowned as he found the package of clothing under all the mess, he smirked.  
I forgot that I come with clothing…hehe…'come'…

As Axel finished dressing sporting a tight sleeveless shirt, and slightly loose black pants he sighed running his hands through his red spiky hair.

**BA-BUMP**

"Huh?"  
**  
BA-BUMP**

BA-BUMP BA-BUMP

The redhead frowned as he stepped onto the balcony, "Sora?!"

"Axel! Axel!"

"Sora!"

* * *

Please review! I need support ...-cries- please?


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry that its taken so long! Please review and tell me what you think!

* * *

Leon!

I gasped as the headed by me, I looked around and hid myself from view feeling my heart pounding against my chest. My ocean blue eyes watched him walk away but even so…I could still hear him…

"I heard you really blew that Sora off!" said one of his friends.

Leon laughed, "Yeah, you should've seen his face.

My heart stopped painfully that I had to grab my chest to make sure it was still there.

"Hey, tell us all the juicy details in the café!"

My heart was pounding, I whimpered in pain, I didn't know what to do, should I follow him or should I go back home…

"Leon…it hurts…" I muttered out of nowhere. Holding onto my chest as my heart bumped faster and faster that I thought it was going to break through.

I gulped making sure I didn't see them…and followed…I followed them even though I knew…I just knew I would regret it…

Axel…

The redhead frowned as he found the package of clothing under all the mess, he smirked.  
I forgot that I come with clothing…hehe…'come'…

As Axel finished dressing, sporting a tight sleeveless shirt and slightly loose black pants he sighed running his hands through his red spiky hair. He felt uneasy for some reason, as if there was some he should be doing or somewhere he should be.

Maybe I should make Lunch or clean the apartment?

BA-BUMP

"Huh?"

BA-BUMP  
This heart beat…

Axel looked down at the ring that rested on his ring finger, it was jet black, like black flames ready to sprout. That could only mean one thing…either Sora was in danger or someone…had hurt him!

BA-BUMP

The redhead frowned as he stepped onto the balcony, "Sora?!"

"Axel! Axel!"

"Sora!" he cried again throwing the door open he rushed outside as quickly as he could forgetting about the cars that whizzed by him, not a single one hitting the redhead. But he didn't care, that didn't matter because at that very moment the only he could think and the only persons voice he could hear…was Sora…

* * *

Sora's POV

* * *

People have told me over the years that I'm foolish with a bad case of 'Hero Complexion', needless to say that sometimes I can't help but feel like they're right. 

Then there's always the people who tell me that I'm too soft to those who are cruel to me, or that I act far too innocent and naïve because God help me I'm not.

Roxas always told me I'm far too reckless for my own good while Kairi and Riku always pointed out my clumsiness. In a way I don't mind after all, every single one of these faults combined together make up me.

That's what counts and Demyx always tells me to keep my head up; because anyone who had eyes and very good taste would fall for me, needless to say that didn't truly help me in my quest for true self confidence. But it usually made me small and feel light hearted.

But as of right now…as of this very moment…all those kind laughable words could not help me in the situation I have placed myself in…again because just as my twin had stated…I am reckless…

Present time

I sat there in the café only a few feet away from them, so I would be able to hear what they were saying.

My heart felt as if it was caught in my throat maybe I was just being foolish, but I had to know that even though in the end it'll end up hurting me greatly that I had to hear the story through his point of view.

Leon laughed softly with his friends as he recollected the moment I asked him out, "So he came up to me, you know how he is, looking like a lost little puppy an all."

"Heh, yeah most of the girls are after him, he's the kid everyone wants to take home but man is he whiney!"

"Yeah, he'd probably be just a once good fuck," he friend paused taking a sip of his drink, "After all with a bitch like that with me all the time I'd throw myself off a cliff!"

Laughter ensued from the table, as if a great joke was just told anew, I clenched my fist tightly feeling my nails dig into my skin.

I was on verge of tears, not only had Leon laughed but he didn't try and seem above such horrible comments! Maybe he's as worthless as Demyx said.

I was about to stand up and walk away, away from the scene away from Leon for as long as I could. If only I wasn't short tempered, if only I had blocked out their voices, if only I wasn't reckless like Roxas said. And if only Leon kept his big mouth shut.

" Yes, I could've have gone with a few good fucks from him!"

That was the last straw, I shot up knocking the chair down and summoned both of my keyblades growling under my breath. 

My blue eyes narrowed dangerously forgetting about the fact that I was announcing the world that I was a keyblade wielder something I wouldn't have done if I were in the right state of mind.

I approached Leon, as his friends noticed me, the hurried away, far enough so my keyblades wouldn't reach them. Leon looked at me with sudden surprise and a small touch of fear. 

"S-Sora!?" he cried getting on his feet, "What are you…what are you doing here!"

I glared at him, keeping my tears in check, I was not about to cry in front of Leon, no, I would not allow myself to show such weakness in front of the very person whom I held such high regards for.

"Why…you're asking why I'm here? Does that really matter now! After all that you've said about me…" I paused looking away trying to keep my voice steady, " I thought of you as a friends…I…thought I loved you…but"

I growled swinging my Keyblade as he produces his own weapon, a Gunblade, blocking my strike.

"Look Sora calm down!" he yelled as people sidestepped out of the way, many looked at us with sudden fear and interest. 

I ignored him, my sudden anger and pain of being not only heart broken but joked about in such a manner I had snapped and I was not going to listen to what anybody said.

"Sora! Calm down! Let. Me. Explain!" cried Leon as I ran forward giving him two small cuts on his sides.

Okay maybe I am overreacting a little but once you get me started it's rather hard for me to stop. I was not just going to sit there and listen as the spoke horribly of me, I'm not some girl who'd just sit there and cry her little eyes out.

No…I take action and let out my frustrations…mostly on the said person who had cased my said frustrations and heartache in the first place!  
And not after everything that's happened, now after all that was said and done, he WANTS to explain to me why? It doesn't matter why anymore! …It…it doesn't matter…anymore…

I felt tears start to fall, "Just shut up! It's too late for your explanations!" I cried as out blades counter hit each other.

People were gasping, watching, not a single one tried to stop me…all hoping, waiting for the outcome of who's the loser…

Leon grunted and jumped back a few feet as we tried to calm our breathing.

"Sora! Listen! I can't, I couldn't go out with you! Because I would!" he yelled

I turned away placing my hands over my head causing my Keyblades to fall to the ground and disappear. I didn't want to hear it! I didn't want to hear his excuse! I in the right! The victim!

"Stop it!" I yelled clenching my eyes shut; I could hear my heart pounding as if it would explode at any moment.

"I couldn't go out with you Sora! I thought I told Yuna to explain it to you!" he muttered as he started to walk towards me I took a few steps back shaking my head.

"No…"

"I can't because I'm an heir to my father's company! I can't because of that! Sora!" he said as his fingers tried to touch my arms.

"No…no…NO!"

I freaked out.

My eyes shot open and whipped his hand away, "No stay away!"

"Sora I-"

"That's enough!"

I gasped as I felt two strong arms wrap themselves around my wait in a securing way pulling towards a strong warm chest. The scent of new flames campfire reached my senses and I knew who it was, in a moment's notice I felt myself start to calm down but only slightly.

I looked up as my ocean blue eyes clashed with acid green ones.

"A…Axel…?" I muttered knowing whom it was before I spoke.

The redhead smiled affectionately nodding his head as he placed a soft kiss on my forehead. "The one and only."

I smiled faintly only to remember where we were and who was there, my eyes fell upon Leon whom held a confused and angry look upon his face.

"Who…who the hell are you?" he asked still holding his gunblade.

Axel smirked producing his weapons letting the fire, which felt cold against my skin (so not to burn me), dance.

"The names Axel and this is my boyfriend, I don't take it too kindly when someone upsets him…Got it memorized?" he said letting me go as he stepped in front of me whirling he weapons on his fingertips.

Before Leon could react or say anything he threw one of his weapons covered in flames shocking Leon by surprise knocking down his Gunblade to the floor. The older brunette looked at Axel and then at me, swearing he glared at my direction, "Mother was right…you are a slut…"

Axel growled under his breath, sending his weapon towards Leon, as he fell to the floor cursing as he danced about trying to put out the flames. Axel chuckled darkly at him as the crowd laughed, Axle turned towards me and smiled softly.

"Sora, my love…are you ok?" he asked putting his arms around me as we started to walk away.

My tears were dry and felt better, safer more at ease with Axel there beside me.

"…A little…but…I'll get better…" I muttered leaning against Axel trying to stop those stubborn tears, "I'll get better I promise…"

I'll get better…

Axel sighed smiling still and placed a soft warming kiss on my sad cold lips…

* * *


End file.
